


Your Boyfriend Minhyuk

by KimCharmaine



Series: My Boyfriend from Monsta X [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, POV Female Character, POV Second Person, Ratings: PG, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-12 07:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19942387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimCharmaine/pseuds/KimCharmaine
Summary: Experience what it's like to have a boyfriend from Monsta X--an excitable, adorable, ecstatic-to-have-you boyfriend. He's got super blond hair, an adorable bunny-toothed smile, and charming brown eyes that linger into yours every time you speak to him. Don't keep him waiting! He's ready to take you on the date of a lifetime. Are you ready?





	1. Your STORY

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Valarie K](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Valarie+K).



> Meet your boyfriend from Monsta X: Lee Minhyuk. 
> 
> [ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/182869167@N07/48358368672/in/dateposted-public/)

Imagine yourself playing an important role in the scene of Monsta X’s latest music video--because, suddenly, you are.

You’re not sure how you’re selected, thinking that your acting efforts in the initial audition would surely surmount to nothing, but you’re wrong. Somehow, you find yourself standing in a studio at 3pm sharp, someone asking “Are you the female lead?” and, after nodding, being whisked away by a small team of make-up artists into a room not far from a door that reads “Monsta X.” With a nervous gulp, the thought _This is a dream_ crosses your mind, but your private dressing room door closes and you’re being transformed into the role of Monsta X’s love interest.

You’re given a plain white button-up shirt and black slacks, something casual to fit the role of a barista. But the beautifying experts get to work for over an hour, making sure your every detail, despite the mundane clothes, is perfectly charming. They style your hair which falls over your shoulders in cascades of rich curls tucked behind one ear, and apply make-up which takes even longer. At last, they are satisfied and urge you to look in the mirror.

You're astonished! How is it that you look just like a leading actress in any Korean drama? Bright red lipstick and the perfect shade of blush, the neutral yet strikingly gorgeous depth of eyeshadow...and two sleek, silver earrings dangling either side of your neck like some kind of coffee princess.

A knock comes at the door.

“Is she ready?”

“Yes, Director!” Says one of the make-up artists after touching up on the blush one last time. “Alright, off you go!”

You don’t have a script. In fact, you won't need to speak to any of the members from Monsta X. All you have to do is walk around the front counter of the cafe and deliver their coffee. It doesn't seem like much, but it's all you need to be joyously thankful for this opportunity--even though your fingers are trembling from nervousness.

“They’ll be sitting in the corner,” says the director by the cafe setup, “and they’ll be staring at you so--hey, what’s with that face? ...Ah, don’t worry, that’s the point of the story; they’re falling in love with you. Just let them.” He smiles warmly and adds, “You look beautiful.”


	2. Your COFFEE

You’re standing behind the counter, anxiously waiting for filming to begin. You’ve only ever dreamed of talking with Monsta X, nonetheless playing their love interest in one of their music videos. _How did this even happen?_

Then one of their songs begins to play--one you’ve never heard before--and it makes your heart throb as you start making the coffee (it helps that you actually have some barista experience.) There’s chiming coming from the front glass doors and you look up, watching seven incredibly handsome Korean men walk in. You know exactly who they are. 

_Monsta X._

You swallow, watching them take seats in the corner of the cafe and acting naturally in front of the cameras as though this isn’t a music video and you aren’t their love interest.

All except one of them.

One incredibly blond head is peeping over the others--deep brown eyes staring across the wooden tables and the front counter, looking curiously at you, as though entranced.

Another actor takes their order for you, which is part of the scene, but then the peculiar blond takes the waiter by the arm and looks at you, then back at the waiter. You can’t hear the words that are being exchanged, and though you pretend to be too busy making delicious coffee, you notice that every single boy at that table is staring at you now.

 _Just let them,_ you remember the director saying. _You look beautiful._ You blush furiously and concentrate on your tasks over the throbbing in your chest.

Minutes after the order is placed, you gather the drinks onto a tray and circle around the counter and head for the corner of the room with all the courage you can muster. There’s no hiding how the guys start bunching up as you approach, slapping each other, whispering maniacally, and then… complete silence falls over them the moment you arrive.

Two arms suddenly spread restlessly across the table. Between them comes an excited, nervous voice, “H-hi!”

Your shy eyes slowly meet with dark brown ones, coming from the blond who was so attentively staring at you earlier. _He’s talking? To me?_ All the other guys shoot glances at him.

“My name’s Lee Minhyuk,” he says quickly, as though he would lose courage with every second passing by. _Of course you’re Minhyuk,_ you realize, staring at his nearly white blond hair and his bunny-like, toothy grin that’s forming on his beautiful face. “What’s your name?”

“Hey!” The other boys start to taunt and laugh at him before you can respond, jesting in a strangely serious but teasing way you can’t quite put a finger on. It’ll probably look great on the music video, though you wonder if they’re acting or being genuine. “Don’t make her uncomfortable, Min!”

A small smile tugs at your face, even though you desperately want to hide it. But how can it be helped when Minhyuk is talking to you, and like this? How his fingers are fidgeting and his cheeks turning red, anticipating your name as though he’s already taken a liking to you.

But you feel the stares of the staff urging you to continue the scene, so you place the coffee on the table and tuck a strand of hair back behind your ear, smiling shyly without your own consent, and go back to the counter.

The scene, and many more, goes on for several hours, and every hour that passes by, the fonder you become of Monsta X.

And the fonder Monsta X becomes of you.


	3. That BLONDIE

You’re finally in your dressing room again, changing back into your casual clothes--jeans and an oversized pink hoodie. The marvellous make-up, thankfully, will stay on for the rest of the day--well, at least what’s left of it. The sun is already sinking; you can see it immediately out the doors down the hallway when you exit the room.

You close your eyes and breathe in happily. Surely it’s been one of the best days you’ve ever had in your life: serving coffee to Monsta X, smiling with them, and being their love interest if not for just a few hours.

You start making your way to the exit.

“Wait!” comes a voice behind you. When you turn, a super blond head is bobbing down the hallway, jogging to catch you. “Hey,” breathes Minhyuk as he stops in front of you. You’re startled; butterflies crash into your stomach just looking at him so closely, just the two of you standing here. Did he run out of the dressing room before the others were even finished changing? The way the white-ish strands are strewn haphazardly across his soft face, and how he rests against the wall with an arm to take a breather, suggests he was running a race to get here.

But for what reason?

“Hey,” Minhyuk tries again after a gulp and runs a hand through his hair. “Listen, uh...I didn’t get your name earlier…” He stops there, looking up hopefully with those big, brown eyes.

You swallow and tell him your name, and he echoes it back to you with a faint curve at the edge of his incredibly pink lips. You blush hearing him repeat it.

“Ah…” He puts a hand behind his head and scratches anxiously, and an unmistakably bashful smile breaks out underneath his squinting brown eyes. “I think--er, well I know--you did a great job today and, uh, well...you’re so pretty!” He’s suddenly raising his voice, “And I’d like to see you again! It would make me so happy!” He stops abruptly and his smile vanishes, eyes opening wide in shock at what he just said. One hand quickly covers his gaze and a sheepish smile returns. “Uh, s-sorry, I know we just met...but…”

“I’d love to,” you quickly say before he could run back down the hallway in another amazing race. Two big, chocolate-colored orbs are beaming brightly at you between fingers. His mouth opens wide into the cutest, gasping smile you’ve ever seen.

“Really?!” He nearly shouts, then pulls himself back together despite his reddening cheeks. He quickly fumbles for his phone. “If you give me your number, I’ll text you! If you want! We can meet up someplace… so I can see you again?” When he looks back up at you, he must notice the red on your face, too. There’s a moment that passes by when you both realize it’s impossible to hide one another’s interest, and a sort of childish giggle bubbles up between you and he.

“Sure,” you fail to say coolly, taking Minhyuk’s phone and adding yourself as a contact. Bravely you add, “I can’t wait to see you again, too, Minhyuk-ah!”

The blond looks completely stricken at the casual use of his name, though he’s probably used to it by now from other adoring Monbebes. You just couldn’t help but say it, not with the way he’s looking at you and anticipating to see you again.

Thankfully, it seems he doesn’t mind _Minhyuk-ah_ at all because his bunny smile breaks out across his pink lips again. “Ah...Let me walk you to the door!”

You’re thankful the hallway is so long, because Minhyuk can’t stop talking to you, perhaps because he’s nervous, or excited, or both--just like you. He asks you quick questions about you, where you’re from, why you auditioned (you tell him it’s obvious; you love Monsta X! He seems happy with that answer.) Then he opens the door and says shyly, “I’ll text you soon, okay?”

“Okay,” you smile back shyly, overcome with butterflies as though in a dream, and then he disappears back into the studio’s hallway.

All that time, you didn’t see Jooheon watching from the door of the dressing room. 

* * *

“What were you doing?” Asks Jooheon when Minhyuk arrives back in the room. The blond’s toothy smile is still plastered to his flushed cheeks.

“I was talking to the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen,” Minhyuk sighs blissfully. The other hyungs are listening while styling their hair and lounging.

“You mean the barista girl?” Jooheon follows the blond to a couch. “What for?”

“Yeah...” He relaxes across the recliner and pulls out his phone, staring at your phone number like he’s in a dream. “...She’s probably an angel...”

Jooheon stands in front of him, silent for a beat, then asks, “What’s her name? Did you get it?”

Minhyuk tells him, and then eagerly shares what little bits you revealed about yourself to him as you both walked down the hallway only a minute earlier.

“Daaang…” Jooheon sighs much less blissfully, sitting beside his hyung and staring at your name on his phone. “I really wanted that number.”

“Wait--what?” Minhyuk reels away, quickly hiding his screen from sight and stares at Jooheon tentatively. “Wh--wait, you wanted her number, too?!”

“We all did,” Shownu suddenly speaks up from across the room, fixing gel into his thick, brown hair while looking in a mirror. “You just beat us to it.”


	4. His NUMBER

Your phone lights up not even an hour after you leave the studio. The moment you see it’s an unsaved number, something wild leaps in your stomach. There’s no hesitation as your fingers quickly open the text, revealing several emojis of a monkey hiding its face. Smiling warmly, it really does remind you of Minhyuk--how he’s so excitable and straightforward, but bashful all the same.

_ Hey hey!!! It’s Minnie~  _ The first text says. A separate one follows suit,  _ Please tell me you didn’t disappear yet?! _

You grin quizzically, waiting a beat to figure out what he may mean, and type back for the first time.  _ Hi Minhyuk-ah! Of course not! What are you talking about?? _

Another text comes back almost immediately. 

_ I think angels disappear after a while. I want to make sure you haven’t!  _ Your face starts burning.  _ Don’t go yet, okay? Let’s go on a date first!!  _ More shy emojis.

Your thoughts are flushed, _He thinks I’m an angel?_ You have no other choice but to collapse on your bed, heart slamming, and stare at the string of words _Let’s go on a date_ _first._ Are you really being asked out...by _Minhyuk_ from _Monsta X?_

The room feels awfully hot now, and somehow more vibrant and beautiful.

Your attention turns back to the open messages and the shy monkeys scattered everywhere in them. You don’t want to keep the blond waiting, seeing just how nervous he can get, but also because you’re beginning to feel especially fond of Lee Minhyuk.

After taking a deep breath and attempting ten different texts, you finally reply,  _ I won’t disappear, I promise! Let’s meet soon so I can prove it to you.  _ You attach a smile emoji, just to ease his conscience.

This time it takes a few minutes before a message comes back. You wonder if he’s too shocked to reply, or maybe he’s running around his room, or attempting as many responses as you did a second ago to somehow come across calmly.

The screen lights up again, similar to that jump in your chest.

_ Yessss!! I’ll pick you up tomorrow at noon. Wear comfortable shoes, okay?? _

_ Okay, Minhyuk-ah~ _

Several more blushing monkeys fill your screen. You give him your address, with plenty of smiles, and say  _ See you tomorrow!! _

With your phone put away, you stare at your vibrant ceiling imagining how it’s possible you have Minhyuk’s number, and what kind of date he’ll take you on tomorrow.


	5. The DATE

If Minhyuk asked you to wear comfortable shoes, you imagine that you’re probably going to walk a lot.  _ In that case… _ You grab your stylish jean shorts, frayed at the bottom and not  _ too _ short but just short enough to be really, really cute, and an oversized white button-up shirt tucked in at the front. You also try to replicate the make-up from the Monsta X music video shoot, but you find that impossible.  _ No matter, _ you trudge on, going with light mascara and a pale pink-ish lipstick, and just a touch of blush--but nothing more.

After fixing small silver hoops into your earlobes, you stare into the mirror and remember in shocking, cheek-burning waves how Minhyuk talked to you in the hallway and gave you his number after just one day of filming with him.

_ Pat pat pat.  _ No, not even lightly slapping your cheeks will wake you up. The apartment bell rings and you hear “Hello~!”

_ Minhyuk’s voice. _ It’s so boy-ish and warm…

This time you really do grab your cheeks and shout into the mirror, “This  _ isn’t a dream?! _ ” You run to the intercom and attempt a much calmer voice, “Hi Minhyuk-ah! I’ll be right down!”

* * *

“Waaahh….” Minhyuk’s mouth is open, gawking at you when you come out of the entrance.

“What?” You start picking at your head. “Do I have something in my hair?”

There’s a full moment of stillness. Then, he swallows and nods, slowly reaches for the side of your cheek, and picks a strand of hair to follow all the way to the bottom. His face is burning red, just like yours.

“Um...thanks!” You fold your hands politely in front of you and ask almost too quickly, “So, are we eating somewhere, Minhyuk-ah?”

Minhyuk, whom this whole time seems caught up in a stupor, finally looks into your eyes with realization and returns with a bubbly smile, “Ah! Let’s go!” He holds out his hand as though on instinct, and you wonder whether it’s just a gesture to follow or to actually take it. But you take it anyway, because something tells you that Minhyuk really likes to feel affirmed through touch. 

In that very instant, it’s as though something lights Minhyuk on fire and he takes off with you in hand down the road to the nearest station, blazing a trail behind you both. He’s suddenly on Non-Stop Talk mode, sharing about how he hasn’t been out this way in ages, how he has memories in that cafe over there, or how his hyungs took him to that pizzeria around the corner for one of his birthdays.

All the while, your eyes begin to take in the sight of him leading in front of you down into the train station. His ripped jean shorts fit him just perfectly, with a blue button-up shirt opened over his white, tucked in t-shirt. He looks so handsome that time slows down when his blond hair bobs about with his every enthusiastic gesture.

It’s as if the second you took his hand, he became confidently and truly himself.

* * *

The station exit, and the still ever-excited Minhyuk, leads you to the bustling streets of Myeongdong--a popular Seoul district packed with shops, people and food.

“I hope you like street food!” Says the grinning blond, then he lets go of your hand. You’re saddened at first, but as you enter into the street lined with food stands, his hand gently hovers over the small of your back instead to be sure no one bumps into you. “Oh, over here!” He points, gliding you to a stall full of  _ eomuk _ . “Do you like these?” 

You look them over; they’re like kabobs but with a long, S-shaped ribbon of thin, puffy fish cake.

“Heh heh...Look!” Giggles Minhyuk, who shoved two of the sticks under his upper lip. “I’m a walruff!”

Your hand tries to cover your grin. “You mean a  _ walrus? _ ”

“That’th what I thaid.”

“No, you said  _ walruff. _ ”

“Yeah, walruff.”

“ _ Walrus _ ,” you laugh, just teasing him for the sake of how humorous he’s being. He pulls them out from his lip and gives an embarrassed smile. “I guess you wouldn’t want to take one of these?”

“Don’t be silly,” you say, taking one. “Who cares about walruff germs.” 

His eyes stop on you for a good long second, as though you said something profound. Then he smiles again in that way only he does, like the sun’s shining within him and it makes your heart flutter. 

“I’ll take two, please,” he tells the older woman behind the stall and he politely exchanges won for two  _ eomuk _ . 

Your adventure continues down Myeongdong, where he has you stop at almost every stall, being silly with every kind of food on display, and holding you closer with every hour that goes by. At the end of the day, he takes you to a small cafe where you talk for several more hours. You share your story, how you’re in Seoul living in an apartment and how it’s crazy you were selected to be part of Monsta X’s music video.

“I’m very happy you were,” he says shyly, taking a sip from his excessively adorned strawberry chocolate frappe. “If you never tried for the part, I would’ve never met you. I wouldn’t know such a beautiful girl exists!”

You blush wildly over your exquisitely crafted latte and tuck a strand of hair behind your ear, which is something you do when you’re being complimented but don’t know exactly what to say in return--although, that’s something you’re not really aware of, but it seems Minhyuk is.

“You’re so pretty when you do that.”

You look up in surprise. This beautiful boy is staring softly at you, with hues of pink tinted on his cheeks. He looks down, a long index finger fidgeting the rim of his frappe. “I have to confess something to you…”

Your heart beats loudly in your ears. He scratches the back of his blond head again, just like the time he asked for your number, and takes a deep, shaky breath. “Well, I lied to you earlier…”

“What do you mean?” You’re not sure what he’s on about.

“You didn’t have anything in your hair.”

You stare at him blankly. “What?”

“Earlier, when you asked me if you had something in your hair, and I said yes… I--I was lying. I just...wanted to touch your hair.”

The setting sun positions itself right behind Minhyuk through the window just then, creating a soft, orange light around his timid composure. Silence fills the warm coffee house atmosphere between you both as you process what he’s telling you.

Finally you quietly echo over your pounding chest, “You just...wanted to touch my hair?”

He waits a moment, and then nods lightly, looking away at first and finally back to you.

“Yeah. I...really like you,” he gulps, now his fingers are gripping his frappe in attempt to squeeze out more courage, and he starts spilling his words quickly as he’s done before. “I really feel like I can be myself around you! You laughed at all my jokes today and tried all sorts of food even if you probably didn’t like some of it. And look!” He points at your white shirt and his white shirt. “We’re matching! We didn’t even try! It’s fate!”

Now you’re both giggling and looking away shyly, then back at each other. His words  _ I really like you  _ are hovering around your throbbing heart, and right at that moment you can see he knows it.

He knows you like him, too.

“If I asked an angel to be mine…” he says quietly, “do you think she’ll be able to stay beside me for a while?”

“To...be yours?” You echo back in flustering surprise.

He does that expression again where he realizes what he just said, eyes wide and mouth ajar. Then, like a switch, he grabs his frappe with some force and takes a long sip. “Yeah,” he says courageously, setting down the chocolatey goodness and looks straight into your eyes with a new kind of confidence you’ve only ever seen on his stage performances. This was the other side of Minhyuk--the incredibly bold, self-assured Minhyuk that’s performed in front of thousands of fans.

You swallow hard, but he remains staring into you, resolute on what he’s about to ask.

“Will you be my girlfriend?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Update Dec 4. 2019: This work will unfortunately remain incomplete. After Wonho left MX, my heart's been too discouraged to complete this work. I'm very sorry :(**
> 
> I hope that what I've written so far, either in this series or previous ones, will have brought you great joy. My Boyfriend Minhyuk was written for my best friend Valarie, who was introduced into my life thanks to our mutual love for Monsta X. I am so fortunate they brought us together like this!
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> Kim Charmaine


End file.
